


Red Circle

by iworshipkeanureeves



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Bold!Reader, F/M, First Dates, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Mild Blood, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves
Summary: One week after meeting John at a night club Y/N shares a very unexpected first date with him.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Red Circle

It was her first night in New York, first time leaving her small hometown on her own; she finally felt freed. No one knew her, no one controlled her, Y/N was all by herself, ready to begin her new life.

Surrounded by the flashing lights, Y/N was downing her third cocktail in need of more confidence before hitting the dance floor. All she wanted tonight was to let go and dance until her feet could barely keep her up, to meet new people and just simply enjoy the night.

Grooving to the beat, Y/N was looking around, staring at neon faces and searching for someone she would fancy dancing with. Several men had tried getting with her, all of whom she had to push away grossed out by their overly nasty straightforwardness.

The night was beginning to get really disappointing, and Y/N felt lonelier with every song. Taking a look around, she noticed she had nothing in common with these people, the club began to feel atrocious, in fact. Maybe it was the alcohol wearing off, but the music was like knives piercing through her ears and she suddenly felt short of air.

Y/N was on her way to leave, pushing the crowd out of her way, when her eyes caught a mysterious tall guy leaning against the wall with his hand firmly pressed to his side. Y/N wasn’t sure maybe he had a little too much to drink, or maybe it was the lights messing up with his head, but as soon as she saw his white shirt getting drenched in deep red, she knew the man needed help.

She couldn’t see whether he was in pain. He didn’t seem like he was, but the stain getting more prominent on his shirt was telling else.

The man seemed dangerous and Y/N wasn’t sure if she wanted to get involved. Everyone had been warning her that New York could be vicious and she had to protect herself first. Her kind heart was suggesting otherwise.

When she saw the man moving rather fast, she figured he could be in shock. She thought he was probably disoriented, failing to understand what was going on.

Ignoring the burn in her feet, Y/N ran after, trying to catch the man.

“Excuse me, sir. Do you need help?” She inquired rather boldly, tapping on his shoulder, grabbing his wrist and trying to stall his steps.

The man was much stronger though, dragging Y/N behind him, wondering why she was so persistent and unwilling to let go.

“I’m fine.” Y/N heard a raspy voice, as the stranger stopped and turned around to face her. His words were stoic, but eyes however, seemed full of rage. They were dark, making Y/N feel as if she was staring into abyss; she could find no light escaping them. Those eyes were scary, but captivating too.

She was looking up, trying to read the man’s face, but he seemed stone cold, not a single sign of pain or concern. “Sir, I think we should get you an ambulance. You’re bleeding. Maybe you’re in shock, I don’t know but-“

“I said I’m fine.” He cut Y/N off rather strictly this time, moving her clenched palm away from around his wrist.

“But-“ She stuttered, feeling his hefty hands landing on her shoulders, as he was leaning closer to her.

“You have to leave this place. Now.” He commanded, staring into Y/N’s eyes, trying to make her understand. He was extremely convincing, and all Y/N gave him was a speechless nod before disappearing into the street.

—

Today it is exactly a week after Y/N’s encounter at the Red Circle club. Not a day has passed without her remembering the mysterious man, the one who actually saved her life that night.

Moments after leaving, Y/N heard horrible screams coming from inside the club, and soon the police sirens appeared. She was lucky enough to avoid a dreadful shooting that time, but she ended up with a foolish crush constantly nagging her mind.

For the whole week Y/N has been trying to keep herself busy decorating her new home, attending job interviews and reading books. Most of what she does these days is to steer her mind away from shooting at the club and the man that Y/N can’t forget. She has even taken up exercising, hoping it would help. Nonetheless, whatever she does, wherever she goes, all Y/N can think of is those fatal eyes staring at her and his tight grip lingering on her shoulders. 

Now, like every evening for the past week Y/N is going for a quick jog in the park. It is later than usual for her, but the sun is still up, making her feel secure enough.

She is taking her favorite route today, which covers majority of the park and leads to a pond with swans swimming in pairs. Y/N has already reached her goal and is running home. Her steps are in sync with her favorite beat and she’s pushing herself hard today.

Her gaze casually lands on a man walking his dog, wearing jeans and a white top. She watches him from behind, something about him reminds Y/N of that one she met at the Red Circle club; it’s the hair, maybe his bulky frame.

She wishes it was him, but in no world a man like that would be casually walking his dog in a sunset, Y/N thinks. Still, she is running and she knows she can pass him quickly to take a peek at his face.

Y/N doesn’t want to appear creepy, so she keeps a safe distance as she runs past the man, slightly turning her head to make sure it is not the one from the club.

But it is.

And now, left with this information, Y/N has no idea what to do next.

She knows she’s all sweaty, her face is probably tomato red and her hair is messed up. Nonetheless, here walks a man she couldn’t get out of her head ever since she met him. The man she might never have a chance to meet again; it feels like now or never. Really, what does she have to lose?

“Good evening, sir.” She walks to him, all breathy, and God knows maybe even a little smelly too.

“Evening.” The man politely replies. There’s warmth in his eyes, they are amber now, reflecting the setting sun. But that is the same man. Y/N is sure of that. 

“How is your-?“ She points to his stomach where his wound should be, causing a suspicious frown.

“Who hired you?” The stranger becomes dead serious; his muscles tense, and Y/N feels like the man is ready to fight her any second now.

“What do you mean?” She laughs.

Y/N is a little confused, failing to understand what his question meant. “I’m unemployed. I came to New York only a week ago.” She explains, managing to soften his stern face.

Even a slight shade of blush colors the stranger’s cheeks, as he realizes that Y/N is the girl, who tried to help him on the shooting night. She is not a threat; the man has to remind himself.

“You don’t seem too friendly,” she points out, giving him a teasing smile. Y/N believes the man didn’t mean to be rude with her, but she suspects he must be involved in some dangerous business and these are probably his trust issues that she is dealing with here.

“I’m careful.” The man confirms Y/N’s thoughts. He’s still serious, looking strong and tough, but Y/N finds it cute how he kneels down to praise the dog, taking the tennis ball away from the fangs. 

“Can you at least tell me your name?” Y/N insists, watching the man making another throw. 

“John.” He remains brief with his words.

“John? Doesn’t sound like your real name.” Y/N giggles, teasing him even more. She sees there is a true person hiding inside this rugged frame, and she takes on a challenge to get to him.

“Huh?”

“Too generic for a guy like you,” Y/N continues, adorably chuckling, walking side by side with him.

John doesn’t seem to oppose Y/N following him, but he remains silent. He still communicates, even if he uses no words; Y/N believes she hasn’t seen a frown or an arched brow to have as much expression as his does.

“So you really don’t remember me, huh?” She keeps playfully bothering him. “That’s a little hurtful…”

Suddenly John stops, taking a deep look into Y/N’s eyes. “You really don’t want a guy like me to remember you,” he says, and proceeds to walk faster than her.

“Wow so serious.” She teases again in a mocking tone. “What does it even mean ‘a guy like you’?”

“A guy like me is someone you should stay far away from. You’d be better off this way.” He’s direct and maybe even a little strict, but that doesn’t scare Y/N off. In fact, it only intrigues her more.

Y/N feels sort of strange going after a guy, as she is used to things being other way around, but she can’t resist; she is compelled by him, thinking of ways to entice the man.

“Maybe I should decide that myself? When you ask me on a date.” She chooses a slightly pushy approach, halting their promenade, and making John look at her with an extremely confused gaze.

“I don’t do dates.” He is concise again.

“Just one?” Y/N smirks, causing John to sigh. She sees she can break him, she just needs a little more time.

“I’m a busy man, I don’t have time for dates,” John explains kindly, preparing a leash to take the dog home.

“Okay…” They exchange apologetic smiles, which hold the meaning of a sad goodbye. Slowly, John turns around and begins to walk away

But Y/N can’t give up just yet. She decides to take one last try and starts rushing after them.

“What are you doing?” John smiles; he keeps walking, but his steps slow down.

“I’m squeezing our date into your tight schedule,” Y/N looks at him. She is waiting for any sign of affirmation, and surprisingly John smiles again. Two in a row, what an achievement, she is proud of herself. “I’m Y/N, by the way,” she shakes John’s hand. It’s huge, she notices; and very firm.

“Is it too late for coffee?” John asks.

“Yes, but for hot chocolate, it’s never too late!” Y/N gets excited. She can’t believe this is happening for real.

John hands her the leash and commands the dog to sit. Those puppy eyes are hard to resist, and Y/N kneels to scratch the dog behind the ears. She pets him for a while, while John is taking care of drinks.

“I think he likes me,” Y/N grins, welcoming John holding two cups in his sturdy hands.

“You’re easy to like,” he smirks.

They walk for a while, talking about random things, nothing too much. It’s mostly Y/N speaking, of course. But John is more than glad to listen to her. He enjoys getting to know Y/N, to learn how she has recently moved to New York, her ideas about decorating her new home, what pets she would love to have and galleries she would like to visit in town. 

They wander around, Y/N is happily walking the dog, but the sun is almost down, and Y/N knows she should better be going home soon.

“So what is it that you do?” She finally asks before preparing to say her goodbye. She doesn’t really expect for John to give an honest answer, but she can suspect what he does. She thinks she has already seen him at work. It was that night at the Red Circle club.

“It’s not exactly the first date material,” John sighs, it’s like something heavy falls onto his chest. 

“Then you can tell me on the second one. Same time next week?” Y/N knows it’s a bold move, but so far it has been working perfectly fine for her.

And it does again, as she sees John smiling, taking the leash back from her hand. “At the same coffee stand. I’ll see you then. Good night.”


End file.
